


Transmutation

by taichara



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the problem with losing your heart -- it leaves you open for the rest of you to take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmutation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _any, any, 'They left me here for dead, my dear, / Barely breathing, but I'm still breathing'_

Like a trickle, it was. A tiny, seeping trickle of darkness and darkling pain that slowly ever-so-slowly drew itself together inside the silent void that was Ven's now empty shell.

Oh how he had spit and cursed his lesser, worthless half (how did he lose, how _did_ he lose to that wretch) as he'd lost his grip on that damned blade and nothing's jaws rushed in to claim him forever. Spit, and cursed, and swore that this would never be the end -- he _would_ win free and fuse them proper, would take back it all, would ... and then, then there was nothing.

But forever is a long, a very long, time to wait.

_χ-blade is gone_

_but_

_but i_

_i am_

_I am_

In a whirlwind rush, a black rushing tide, mind came screaming back into the darkling trickle lurking within that empty shell. 

An imperfect meld, still; imperfect -- but _existent_ , nonetheless. 

And with that heart -- Ven's wretched, hated light-shining heart -- lost, and gone (hope the nothing was chewing on it!), then all that was needed ...  
All that _he_ needed ...  
Was to draw _his_ own self fully together, fill that void, and claim the shattered shell for himself.

_and when I do_

_when I have_

_I will find you_

_draw you in, you useless_

_and then ..._

_I will be one_

_the only one_

So long, it would take so long to pull himself together, knit himself whole again, empty darkling heart in an empty puppet. But it would be so worth it -- so worth it -- and he had all the time he could have ever wished for, and no pain to distract him any longer ...

In the nothing a thousand thousand bright shards, like shattered glass, like a sundered soul, began once again to slowly draw together, to adorn a lone and lofty pillar like an icon in some benighted chapel.

But there would be no figure in white sleeping there, oh no. Instead the uncounted shards promised a lean and deadly darkness, black and blood, to be etched upon the glass.

And in a forgotten, pale-white chamber, lost in Oblivion, empty blue eyes glittered with darkling gold.


End file.
